


Искорки

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: Алек просыпается от щекотки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203146) by [karrahbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrahbear/pseuds/karrahbear). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Алек просыпается незаметно, медленно всплывая на поверхность из глубин подсознания. Через несколько минут подключаются чувства: ему тепло и уютно на мягком матрасе и под одеялом. Сбоку к нему прижимается знакомое тело, черноволосая голова покоится на его плече. Всё тело охвачено негой и удовольствием после крепкого сна. Алек щедро вдыхает утренний аромат чёрных волос.

Нога Магнуса скользит по его собственным, ладонь, лежащая на животе, расслабляется, принося едва заметное ощущение покалывания. Алек улыбается. Даже с закрытыми глазами он может представить, как танцуют голубые огоньки вокруг пальцев Магнуса.

Алека поразило это ещё в первую ночь, которую они провели вместе — за мирным сном. Оба были крайне вымотаны и, выскользнув из одежды и едва пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, отбыли в небытие. А спустя несколько часов Алек пришёл в себя от странного щекочущего чувства на пояснице — и, обернувшись через плечо, увидел, как лежащая на его спине рука Магнуса рассыпает, словно звёзды, искры.

Алек бы их и не заметил, если бы кожа там не была такой чувствительной. В груди тогда защемило от разрастающейся нежности к Магнусу, и он заснул с улыбкой на губах.

_— Чему ты улыбаешься, Александр?_

_Алек поднял голову от кроссворда, который разгадывал за столом, пока Магнус готовил у плиты омлет. Невинное предложение приготовить завтрак сквозило привязанностью._

_— Ты знаешь, что у тебя во сне искрятся пальцы?_

_— В каком смысле?_

_— В прямом. Ночью я проснулся, а у тебя на пальцах искорки. Щекотные._

_— О._

_Магнус переложил первый омлет на тарелку и приступил ко второму._

_— И всё? Просто «О»?_

_Он равнодушно пожал плечами, будто не придавая сказанному значения. Алек отложил карандаш и подошёл ближе. Опершись о столешницу, он принялся наблюдать за Магнусом — не переставая улыбаться._

_— Такое, хм, не часто бывает._

_— Это что, магический мокрый сон, что ли?_

_Он с трепетом смотрел, как на его щеках появляется намёк на румянец. Магнус откашлялся._

_— Ничего пошлого._

_Алек ждал._

_— Со мной такое впервые, но я знавал других магов… Хотя, как я и сказал, это случается редко._

_— А в чём причина? Непохоже на потерю контроля — ты не сделал мне больно и не сжёг спальню._

_Магнус выложил второй омлет, отключил плиту и встал перед Алеком._

_— Однажды или дважды в жизни, если эта жизнь долгая, что маловероятно, магу может повстречаться некто особенный. Очень особенный. Я не люблю говорить о родственных душах, потому что у этого термина слишком размытое и избитое значение, но в целом концепт верен, — Магнус прервался, и Алек тут же притянул его за талию ближе. — Никто не знает, в чём причина, но теорий много. Самая общепринятая говорит о том, что это признак доверия._

_— А ты что думаешь?_

_— Я думаю… — Магнус обдумал свои слова. — Я думаю, дело не просто в доверии, а в готовности показать свою уязвимость. Такое бывает, только когда мы готовы полностью открыться кому-то, позволить себя узнать. И это требует веры — не просто надежды, а настоящей веры — что этот кто-то никогда не воспользуется нашей беззащитностью._

_— Разве вера и надежда не одно и то же?_

_Магнус приподнял уголок губ._

_— О, Александр, — поддразнил он, — ты же наполовину ангел. Неужели ты невнимательно читал Библию? Там говорится, что вера есть осуществление ожидаемого и уверенность в невидимом._

Воспоминания о вызванных теми словами ощущениях — дрожи в животе и безумном стуке сердца — теплятся внутри. Алек склоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать Магнуса в волосы, и веки тут же вспыхивают красным. Нехотя он наконец открывает глаза и, прищурившись, смотрит на щёлку между шторами, в которую бесцеремонно лезет утреннее солнце. С его удачей узенькая полоска света падает ему прямо на лицо.

Алек беззвучно ворчит и старается немного сдвинуться, чтобы не потревожить сон лежащего рядом Магнуса. Он уже готов сдаться и набросить на лицо одеяло, когда к нему приходит идея. Он касается лежащей на его груди руки Магнуса, вплетает свои пальцы в сияющие голубым огнём и закрывает глаза.

_Закрой шторы. Закрой шторы._

Думая только о шторах, Алек ведёт их ладонями в сторону окна. Щёлка исчезает. Алека посещает ленивая мысль, что способность утянуть у Магнуса магию, чтобы закрыть шторы, должна вызывать у него куда больше восторга, но в комнате снова темно, и, убаюканный объятьями любимого человека, он засыпает.


End file.
